psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
SAVE YOURSELF!
SAVE YOURSELF! is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 18, 2016. Plot Jesse decides to visit his mom after so long. Jesse gets to the house before Theresa does and eventually she comes home with Aunt Jackie and she is bothered that he just walked into the house. After they discuss how long its been since they have seen each other, Jesse brings up the argument that the house should have been his and how she was wrong to kick him out. She counters this by saying that he left on his own free will and that he wouldn't come to a compromise that she needed a schedule for his activities. After a slew of arguments pertaining to the events in the Psycho Series, Theresa admits that she distanced herself from the family because she thought Jesse and even Jeffrey Jr. was becoming like his dad to which Jesse replies that he will never become him. When Jesse asks Theresa if she is willing to listen to what's been happening in his life, she offers to listen and already knows the majority of the stories because of Larry. Theresa goes off and grabs a box and pulls out the letter that Jesse had left for her in MOVING BACK HOME!. She asks Jesse to read it out loud and so he reluctantly does and he makes the conclusion that this is irrelevant because things have changed. They eventually talk things out more and eventually reconcile. Theresa then asks Jesse to make the same promise that Uncle Chris told him to make which was to get out of the house and live on his own to which Jesse agrees that he will do. After a while Jesse introduces Theresa to Demma to which Theresa is visibly bothered by because Jesse takes her everywhere. Jesse decides to leave after this and makes the claim that he hasn't even gone apartment hunting yet and that he should do so. But not before they said they love each other. Transcript of the Letter Dear Mom, I don't think you'll ever find this letter. But if you do, it's been really hard for me to just sit back and see you and Dad fight all the time. It really upsets me. I wish I could've made everything better. I tried. And maybe I shouldn't have, maybe it was my fault, maybe if I was a better son, you guys would have been okay. I wish some things never happened, I wished this never happened. I just want everyone to be happy and get along and do what they want. Sorry if I'm just kind of rambling, I really just don't like growing up. I'm scared. I don't want to upset anyone but I also just want to do what I love. I just wished I could count on you, like the good old days. Have fun and play games together when things weren't so serious. But things changed; so I learned in some for the better and sometimes that's OK. Because you just have to smile anyway and pretend it doesn't effect you. I guess that's what you did. I don't want you to pretend anymore, Mom. I'm grown up now. We don't need each other, I don't need you. It's clear you dont want anything to do with me. Maybe it's because I remind you of Dad. You never had to say it, I feel it. I love you Mom, I need you to know that. I'm just hurt, but if it's one thing I can prove to you is that I am a man and I am not him. Love, Jesse P.S. Home hasn't been the same without you. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Theresa Abraham *Jackie Abraham-Mixner *Demma Locations *The Ridgway Residence *Theresa's House Trivia *This video shows that Jesse and Theresa are finally on good terms again since THE FALLOUT! (PART 2). *This video reveals what Jesse had wrote to his mother in MOVING BACK HOME!. *A handful of Psycho videos were referenced, namely: Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving, Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree, Psycho Dad Grills Wii U, Psycho Family Halloween, Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses, Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room, and Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer. *This would be the last appearance of Theresa Ridgway in the series. Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:Psycho Series